


we are bulletproof (except when it comes to love)

by drcosimacormier95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Swat au, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: Kara Danvers is the leader of the best SWAT squad in the country, located in NYC. Lena Luthor is a billionaire, business woman - one of the most influential people in the country. They haven't met yet.Alex Danvers is a trauma surgeon in the best hospital in the city. Her wife, Maggie Sawyer, is the Captain of the precinct where she used to be a detective.All four of them will find themselves in the same place, during a intense, horrible time: a bank robbery turned into a hostage situation.I suck at summaries smh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I understand nothing about SWAT squads and hostage situations except for what I have seen in movies and tv shows so I apologize if this sucks.
> 
> This is dedicated to shan who helped me come up with the idea. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, english is not my first language so I'm sorry for the typos, enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter: kara's pov

i.

Today is a good day Kara Danvers decides. She is off work; which means 24 hours without a crisis to manage, which means 24 hours to relax, which means she finally has time to spend with her sister Alex and her sister-in-law Maggie. Today, she has a feeling, is going to be fantastic.

It's 1pm and she is currently on her couch watching a episode of Game of Thrones when she hears her front door opening. She looks up and smiles at her sister, who is entering her place holding two bags from her favorite Italian place. Maggie is right behind her holding a six-pack of beer.

''Hey sis'', Alex calls, ''Come to the kitchen.''

Kara laughs and gets up, pausing the tv, ''Yes ma'am.''

''Hey little Danvers'', Maggie greets her as she meets the women in her kitchen, ''Hey Maggie'', she gives her sister-in-law a hug, before turning to Alex, ''You guys brought me food and beer, have I ever mentioned how much I love you both?''

Alex hugs her, ''Yes you have. We love you too. And, we figured you would be starving and tired so.''

Kara smiles, ending the hug and looking at them, ''You two are the best, thanks.''

''No need to thank us. Now lets eat.''

''Seems I'm not the only one starving.''

''You are definitely not.''

They fix the table in a comfortable silence. They have done this many times before and the dynamic is easy so soon everything is set. They sit on their respective chairs around the table, Alex open the beers while Kara and Maggie start putting food on their plates.

''So, how's work?'' Kara asks.

Alex is a trauma surgeon and the Chief of Trauma at the biggest hospital in NYC. Maggie is the Captain of her police station. When they met Maggie was a detective in the NYPD and Alex a first year resident. They got married right after both got the last promotions.

''It's been alright I guess.'' Maggie starts, ''I think I'm finally ending the clean up on my prencinct. There's only one more known dirty cop to take down.''

''Oh that's amazing Mags I'm happy for you, you are doing an amazing job.''

''Thanks Kara, that means alot.''

''How about you sis?''

''It's been amazing. The new job as Chief is hard, all the extra work, managing the ER, which is quite messy, can be hard but, I think I'm doing really good.''

''I'm sure you are. I'm so happy the three of us are contented on their jobs!''

''Me too. But how about your romantic life?''

Kara pouts, which makes Maggie and Alex laugh, ''Really Alex? I'm eating, don't make me be sick.''

''Come on Kara you need to get out there, it's been months since your breakup''

The blonde frowns, ''I know, I know I just, I find it hard to get interested in someone, like really interested and till I do, I'm not going to have much of a romantic life Alex, I'm just not wired to get involved with random people I guess.''

''The funny part is that you are pansexual, so you could literally be making out with anyone but you are just too picky.''

''Alex, stop making fun of your sister. I can relate to that little Danvers. It's not only about being picky, it's about having trouble caring enough to go after someone. Right?''

''Exactly! See!'' Kara looks at Alex, pointing her finger at the cop, ''My sister-in-law understands me!''

The doctor rolls her eyes with a smile on her face, ''Whatever you two say.''

They finish their meal chatting about random, not really important things. When they are collecting the dishes, all three of their phones vibrate at the same time. They leave the stuff on the table and answer.

There's a lot of ''Okays.'' and ''On my ways.'' before the three hang up and look at each other.

Kara sighs, ''Robbery gone wrong which is now a hostage situation with already lots of victims?''

Alex and Maggie nod.

''The victims are already being transferred to the hospital they need me there.'', the doctor says.

The cop nods, ''Yeah, the robbery is near my precinct so they need me back asap.''

''For some reason I'm being called in too. On my break day.'', Kara says before hugging both women, ''Be careful you two.''

''You too'' they say in union.

The three women grab their belongings and their jackets before heading out to the cold street.

* * *

 ii

Kara enters the building and... it's a mess. People everywhere, running around, yelling. She shakes her head and goes straight till her superior's office. She knocks twice and waits.

The door opens and Kate Beckett looks at her, taking a deep breath before speaking  ''Thank God you're here.''

The blonde frowns, ''I am. Why?''

''They want you and your squad on this.''

''They? Who are they? And why?''

''The Chief, the Mayor, me.''

''That doesn't answer why.''

Kate sighs, ''Listen Danvers, this is the biggest bank of NYC we are talking about, and the main person they are holding hostage right now it's Lena Luthor.''

''As in, Lex and L Corp?''

''Yes as in the head of L Corp.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah. Also...'', Kate looks around as if to see how many people are around and it brings a wave of worry on Kara.

''Also what?'', she asks.

''Come in please.'', her boss orders. Kara walks past Beckett as the woman closes her door, ''They think the President's son is also inside the building. They aren't sure yet so we are keeping it low, only need to know people, you are one of them.''

Kara nods firmly, ''Okay, I get it. I'm on it.''

''Thank you. You will be briefed more on the location by the FBI. Most of your squad is already waiting for you.''

''I'll be ready in a minute.''

''I trust you Kara, don't tell anyone in your squad.''

''Don't worry boss.''

She changes as quickly as she can into her uniform and equipment and meets her team on their truck.

''Hey guys, ready for the action?''

''Do you know what's going on Captain?''

''Robbery gone bad. It's a hostage situation now.'' Kara says simply.

''That's what they are telling us.''

Sameen Shaw, one of her best agents groans, ''Who cares? Lets just hit the streets.''

The blonde shakes her head with a smile, ''You heard Shaw. Lets move.''

They fall into the dynamic that makes them the best SWAT squad in the country and in five minutes they are on the streets towards the bank.

* * *

iii.

She reaches the location and leaves her truck. The place looks like a small war zone. There are cops, agents, doctors, journalists, civilians... everywhere.

A man comes for her and says she is needed elsewhere. She looks at her squad, ''I will be right back, start taking our equipment out of the truck and analyzing the perimeter.''

They nod at her and she turns towards the man in the black suit, ''Lead the way.''

She enters a tent, set up in the middle of the location and a dark-haired woman makes her way towards her, ''Special Agent Emily Prentiss, you must be Captain Kara Danvers.''

The blonde takes the hand being offered to her, ''Yes ma'am I am.''

''Please call me Emily, Kara, we are going to spend a lot of hours together today.''

The young Captain nods.

''I'm the Chief of the BAU.'', the older woman continues, ''And between you and me I think this case is so bad no other Unit in the FBI wanted it except us. So they gave us the lead.''

Kara nods again, ''Why is it so bad Agent- Emily?''

SSA Prentiss gives her a sad smile, ''We think there are ten men, heavily armed, inside the building. They arrived around 35 minutes ago, shooting the security guards and everyone else who tried to oppose them. We think the President's son's guards are on that list. They closed the automatic doors from inside and put civilians against the glass doors and windows to block our view. We are basically blind.''

''Have they opened a communication line?''

''Not yet. They only sent a text message from the President's son's phone to his mother. They want three federal prisoners released and the location of five people who are on the witness program. Plus, six million dollars in cash.''

''That's crazy.''

''Yes it is. But they have already killed ten people that we know of. And they have around sixty more inside, including the staff that works in the bank, the President's son and Lena Luthor'', she sighs, ''It's bad Captain Danvers. We have every Unit in the FBI here, NYPD helping to control the perimeter, you guys and people are talking about calling the Army. The President and the Luthor family - which is very powerful - are screaming in our ears, we can't screw this up.''

''We won't Emily.''

''I appreciate your optimism.''

''Prentiss.'', a man sitting on the only desk on the tent calls, both women turn to look at him. He is holding a phone on his right hand while looking back with a serious expression, ''It's them.''

* * *

 iv.

''Alex, what are you doing here?''

The older Danvers gives her sister a small smile as she enters the tent, ''I'm the best trauma surgeon in town, plus i have combat experience Kara, who did you think they would call and ask?''

''Anyone except my sister. Does Maggie know about this?'', Kara asks with her hands on her waist, clearly mad.

Alex rolls her eyes, ''Yes, she does.''

''Agent Prentiss!'', the young Captain calls.

The brunette, who is sitting next to another agent, Derek Morgan, turns her head in her direction, ''Yes, Kara?''

Kara walks a few steps closer to the Agent, ''Emily, my sister is not going into that bank alone.''

''Kara, you know they demanded we send in a doctor right away. A real one. Or they are going to start shooting people. The President herself said it needs to be done. I have no choice. And your sister volunteered when we asked.''

''Then I'm going with her.''

Alex sighs, ''Kara please I have experience-''

''You did two tours in Iraq Alex! As a doctor! You haven't been in a hostage situation before. I'm not letting you go in there alone.'', she turns towards the FBI Agent again, ''End of discussion.''

''Okay. Okay. We have a communication line now. I will let them know we are sending a doctor and a nurse. Do you know basic medical terms and conducts?''

''Yes, it's mandatory.'' Kara shrugs, ''Plus, I have watched a lot of Grey's Anatomy with Alex.''

Emily smiles, ''Go change then, both of you. We are sending you with a really well hidden bug. I have confidence they won't find it. Now, we won't be able to talk back at you, but we will be listening to everything. It will make it easier to make decisions out here.''

The Danvers sisters nod, ''Copy that.'', Kara says. They start turning around to leave the tent when Emily grabs her arm, ''Don't do anything stupid Captain Danvers. Be careful please.''

The blonde gives her a warm smile, ''Always am.''

* * *

 v.

''Where do you two think you are going?''

Kara's eyes widden, she turns to her sister in anger, ''You told me she knew!''

Alex rolls her eyes at her sister, Kara thinks she is doing that a lot today. ''Of course she didn't!'', Alex says before walking towards her wife, ''Babe please, I need to do this.''

Kara steps back, giving them space to talk.

Maggie looks at Alex with a sad expression now, anger already gone from her face, ''Alex, you don't. They told me you volunteered?''

Alex nods.

''And you didn't even tell me?''

''I knew you would try to stop me.''

''Of course I am.''

''Maggie please, you know me'', Alex reaches for Maggie's hair, interlacing her fingers on it, ''Better than anyone else. You know when I decide to do something, it's done and I have decided this.''

Maggie grabs her wife's hands, ''I can't lose you Alex. I can't.''

The doctor gives her a small smile, ''You won't babe. You won't.''. Maggie kisses her softly on the lips, reaching for her face with her hands. The kiss is short and sweet. They part and hug.

''Please come back to me.'', Maggie whispers against Alex's neck.

''I always do.''

Maggie nods. ''And you!'', she says as she lets out of her wife and walks till her sister-in-law. Kara looks at her scared. The fear goes away though when Maggie grabs her shoulders and hugs her, ''Be careful little Danvers. You're family to me, come back home safe.''

''I will Mags.''

The next thing to come out of Maggie's mouth comes in a whisper only for Kara's ears, ''Take care of the love of my life please.''

Kara hugs her harder, as if saying ''You got it''. Maggie understands the gesture and lets go of the young Danvers.

She gives both of them one last look, ''I love you both.'', she says, before leaving the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

i.

''Why are you wearing a medic uniform boss? Also, hi Alex.'', John Reese, one of the best in her squad asks as soon as she walks near her truck, Alex by her side.

Alex waves and smiles at him. The whole crew notices their presence and turns to face her. Kara sighs, ''I'm going in. Me and Alex. They made contact and requested a doctor. The agent in charge, SSA Emily Prentiss, managed to convince them a nurse is needed to assist the doctor. As you can see, Alex is the doctor and I'm the nurse.''

Sameen Shaw frowns, ''Can I go in with you? You will need back up Captain. It's crazy to send just the two of you. It's a suicide mission.''

''Yeah boss, how did they authorize this?'', someone else asks.

''Shaw, you can't. They only are gonna let the two of us in. Also, I need you out here since I'm leaving you in charge. And, I have been authorized to tell you, since it's confirmed now, the President's son is inside, him and Lena Luthor. So, the order came from up high.''

A few members of her squad gasp and whistle, others shake their heads.

''Listen, I know it's gonna be an intense situation, but Alex and I are ready. I trust you all with my life. I know we can do this.'', she turns towards Sameen, ''Shaw, you are gonna coordinate with Agent Prentiss from the FBI and get the team ready. I'm wearing a bug so she will be listening to what's happening inside. You can do this.''

Shaw nods, ''Of course I can boss, and so can you.''

Kara smiles at her before turning her attention back at her squad, ''See you on the other side.''

Her team gives her smiles and screams like: ''Kick their asses Captain!'' and ''Yes boss!'', a few give Alex a hug, since they know her from nights out.

She and Alex make their way towards the central tent again, Agent Prentiss gives them the final recommendations, and soon they are in front of the main door of the bank, with their hands up, above their heads, waiting.

They don't have to wait long before they see movement inside the building. A few hostages are moved from her position on the main door and suddenly a masked person, dressed all in black, makes them a sign towards them. Kara and Alex nod and start walking towards the door, which it's opened. They look at each other one last time before making the move and going inside.

''Keep your hands up till we finish searching you both.'', the figure in black tells them as soon as they are inside the bank, ''Now continue walking till the main room.''

The Danvers sisters nod and do as they are told.

Once inside the main space of the building they see the rest of the hostages on the ground in the corners, all of them gagged and with their hands restrained with wires. Only two are in the center, sitting on chairs, without gags. Kara assumes the guy is the President's son and that the gorgeous brunette is Lena Luthor. Their eyes widden when they see the doctor and the 'nurse' but Kara tries not to acknowledge their presence so the unsubs don't make her.

In each corner of the room there is one unsub. Making that four. In the center with the two main hostages there are two more. Six. There's the one behind her and Alex. Seven.

SSA Prentiss said it was at least ten though so Kara figures they must be in other rooms in the building. The one who received them comes between her and Alex and calls for one of the two in the center. Each one of them searches both Kara and Alex, twice. They are profissional, cold, precise. It gives Kara the certainty this isn't their first time doing something like this. While being searched for the last time Kara catches Lena Luthor's eyes on her again. They don't show fear, they are... worried as if the woman behind them is thinking about her next move. Kara nods slowly at her and receives a small nod back.

Kara is pretty sure she already has an ally in this mess.

''They are clear boss! No weapons, no wire, no bug.'' Unsub 1 - Kara has decided to call him, since he was the first they made contact with - yells.

After that, a person, in the same outfit as the others, but with a different posture - a more elegant one, more confident - walks into the room from the back, ''Good'', _Oh_ Kara thinks, it seems it's a woman, ''They can assist our guy in the back first, and then Miss Luthor.''

Kara frowns and takes another look at the woman she barely knows but already for some reason trusts. It's only then she notices she's holding her right leg with both her hands and there seems to be a lot of blood on her jeans and hands. She clenches her jaw, wanting to give attention to the brunette before doing so to some bandit. Alex looks at her, probably sharing the same feeling but shakes her head and starts walking towards the back, following Unsub 1 and the person in charge who Kara has decided to call 'Boss'.

They reach the vault room of the bank, and lying in one corner there is someone on the floor, bleeding out, without a mask.

''What happened?'' Alex asks as she kneels next to the unsub and starts to give him medical attention.

''What does it look like? He got shot.'' Unsub 1 says annoyed.

''I can see that. I need to when how long ago and by how many bullets so I can try to save his life.''

Unsub 1 looks at Boss as if asking for permission, the woman nods so he tells them, ''One hour ago? Two bullets hit him, one in the right leg and the other near his left shoulder.''

''Okay.'', Alex says turning to Kara, who is kneeling on the other side of the man, ''Okay Kara take the scalpel in your bag and cut the clothes around his wound, opening a lot of space, then take the bandage, put it on the wound and keep a lot of pressure on it till I'm finished with his shoulder.''

''Got it.'', Kara does as she is told and watches as Alex works on the guy's shoulder. Her sister moves with grace and speed. When Alex is almost done stitching the first wound the man wakes up, screaming in pain. He almost manages to hit Alex but the doctor manages to escape his moviments, she looks at Unsub 1 and Boss, ''Can you help restrain him please?''

Again Unsub 1 looks at Boss for approval and when it comes he kneels in front of his partner, holding his head he says, ''Hey hey man calm down, they are helping you, I know it hurts but it will pass soon.''

It takes a few more minutes but the man eventually calms down and stops moving, he looks at Alex and nods, ''I'm almost done with the stitches here okay, hold on.'', she tells him with a small smile, he nods again and closes his eyes.

Kara admires her sister's compassion and kindness as she keeps talking to the guy, trying to distract him.

Around five minutes later Alex is done with the shoulder and moves to the leg, cross-sided from Kara, she looks at her sister, ''Okay you can take the bandage out, get the sterile water for me please.''.

The blonde takes the bandage off and throws it aside, moving towards her bag to grab what was asked. ''The bullet went through'' Alex tells the man, ''So I'm not gonna have to dig it out like I had to do on your shoulder, I'm just going to clean it and stitch it up okay?'' He gives her a smile and nods. She nods back and gives her attention back to Kara, who has the bottle of sterile water in hand. ''You're gonna keep a slow flow as I use new gauze to remove the dirt and the dry blood, alright?''

Kara nods and they work together, cleaning the wound. When they are done Alex does the stitches fast but carefully.

''All done.'', the doctor lets Unsub 1 and Boss know.

The wounded man grabs her hand before she gets up, he looks at her with a soft expression, ''Thank you doctor.''.

''You are welcome.'', Alex says with a smile.

Kara shakes her head a little, ''Can we treat Miss Luthor now?'', she asks the other two bandits.

''Yes come with me.'', Unsub 1 says.

They clean up, pack and follow the man back into the main room.

Lena Luthor is almost unconscious when they reach her. Alex tells them to lay her down and they do. The doctor is looking at her leg wound frowning, Kara has Lena's head on the lap, both her hands on the woman's warm face, holding it still, ''Miss Luthor. Miss Luthor, talk to me.''

The brunette opens her eyes and looks straight into Kara's, she gives the blonde a small smile, ''You can call me Lena.''.

''Hi Lena, my name is Kara, the doctor is going to fix you okay? Just stay with me, don't close your eyes.''

Lena nods, still smiling, ''Okay I won't. I'm gonna keep looking into your beautiful blue eyes then, can I?''

Kara blushes and Alex gives her look before going back to cleaning the wound. She looks back at Lena, ''Yes you can.''

Lena gasps and groans in pain while Alex does her job, but much less than anyone Kara or Alex has seen, given the circumstances. The woman is tough, Kara concludes with a smile. A smile that doesn't go unnoticed but the woman in question, ''Why are you smiling Kara?"' Lena asks, still looking at her face.

''I- You are really strong, you are complaining a lot less than the guy back there did.''

The business woman laughs, ''I have a high pain tolerance yes, but you are helping also.''

''How- how am I helping?"

''You are keeping me calm, distracting me with your beauty and your voice, I bet all your patients have it easier, just by looking at you.''

Kara blushes again, the woman has lost a lot of blood and is in a lot of pain so maybe she is thinking correctly right now, but still, the words make Kara feel her stomach flip, ''Your words make no sense Lena.''

''Yes they do. I may be almost passing out but I can still think.''

Kara grins and shakes her head. Alex finishes the last stitch and looks at both of them, ''All done.''

The blonde nods and Lena averts her gaze from Kara to look at the older Danvers, ''Thank you doctor, I really appreciate it.''

''You're welcome Miss Luthor.''

Lena looks at Kara again, Kara, who is still holding the brunette's head on her lap, ''You are going to leave me now aren't you?''

''I have to.'' She looks around and sees that none of the bandits are paying attention to her, ''I'm not really a nurse Lena, I'm a SWAT Captain, I need to assess the situation, to know exactly how many of them are there.''

''Twelve.''

''What?'', Kara asks with a frown.

Lena gives her a small smile, ''There are twelve of them. Seven stay in this room. The Boss and two others on the manager's room upstairs and the guy who got shot I don't know but he was keeping guard in the back with a woman.''

''You sure?''

''Yes.''

The blonde grins, ''Okay, that's really helpful, thank you.'' She pouts a little then, ''I'm sorry I have to move now.''

''I will only forgive you if you take me out for coffee after this is done.''

Kara blushes _again_ and really, she is starting to get angry at how easy this woman makes her do that, ''Deal.''

''Good. And Kara'', Lena looks at her with a worried expression, ''Be careful.''

''Always am.''

* * *

 ii.

After they leave Lena sitting on the same chair as before Kara and Alex join the group of hostages on the right corner. They have their backs against the wall and are sitting next to each other. Lena Luthor and the President's son are still in the center and the formation of the unsubs is still the same.

One of the hostages goes in panic and starts screaming at one unsub to be released. He ends up taking a beating. Alex goes to help him but the bandit stops her ''He is fine. He deserved it, let him be.''. The doctor goes back to sitting next to her sister.

Another hostage makes a run for the door when the unsub taking care of his zone gets distracted. He ends up getting shot multiple times and dying.

''Can you all just stay quiet for fucks sake?'', the bandit who shot yells at them.

And Kara decides it is enough. ''Alex'', she whispers. ''And Prentiss, I know you can hear me too. This is how it's going to go down.'', and so Kara explains her plan.

* * *

 

iii.

''Hey you!'' Kara yells at the unsub who is guarding her zone.

They look at her with annoyance, ''What is it nurse?''

''I need to go to the bathroom.'', Kara says.

''Can't you hold it?''

''Not anymore.''

''Fine. Hey S!'', he screams at another unsub who is sitting at the center. They look up so he continues, ''I'm gonna take the nurse to the bathroom upstairs, take care of this area for me.'' He looks back at Kara, ''Come on, you go in front of me, that way.'' He points at a corridor that leads to stairs. They reach the bathroom, he checks the room and meets her in front of it again, ''I will be waiting for you outside make it quick.''

Kara nods and goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her but not locking it. They made the mistake of not gagging her nor tiying her hands nor Alex's, since they might be needed soon. And they hadn't checked her pockets. The scapel used during the medical treatment of Lena and the bandit is now on her hands. She hides behing the door and waits.

A few minutes and a few knocks on the door later the unsub opens the door annoyed and comes into the bathroom, ''Hey lady you are taking-''.

Kara doesn't allow him to finish, she jumps on him, grabs his shoulders and puts the scapel into his neck; the squirt of blood is almost immediate. She takes the scapel out and tosses on the floor, using her arms to sufocate him so he can die faster and not make a sound. When she feels he has stopped breathing and lets him go slowly to the floor.

She wastes no time, she changes into his clothes quickly, including the mask. Then, she drags his body and hides it in the bathroom.

''Step one completed Emily. Now, the next one is to kill the unsub guarding the back, after that, step three, which it _will_ get messy so as soon as I say ''Go'' you send in my squad. I have had enough of these bandits.''

* * *

 iv.

She leaves the bathroom and looks around, no one has come in to check on her and the - now dead - unsub yet. She sees the lights are on in the manager's office and hears voices coming from inside. Three different ones like Lena said there would be. She sighs and heads for the back stairs she knows exists, she saw the blueprints of the place before coming in. She sees the unsub guarding the back and almost laughs, it's completely different from the others, this one is eating a sandwich completely distracted.

She reaches them from behind and chokes them. When they stop moving and the breathing almost stops she lets them go. She gags them and ties their hands and legs.

''Step two completed Emily. Now onto the hardest one.''

She takes the stairs again, she stands in front of the manager's office and takes a deep breath, tightens her grip on the revolver she took from the bandit and tells herself this isn't crazy, she can do it.

She knocks on the door and it opens almost immediately. She shoots the unsub who opened in the head before he has the chance to even think.

And then it all goes to hell. She doesn't know how but she manages to hit and kill Unsub 1 right after. She feels a excruciating pain on her left arm as she keeps firing the gun.

And hides behind a chair to reload and knows she has also hit Boss. ''Emily. Emily, Go''. The bullets keep coming at her though. She then notices a mirror in the corner, one that gives her the perfect view of what's behind her back. The fires stop and she _sees_ and hears Boss reloading her gun. She smiles at herself and gets up, firing the gun and hitting Boss again and again.

The rest, happens too quickly. She only hears more firing coming from downstairs and prays to God that Alex did what she asked.

She starts to feel light and dizzy. Way too light and dizzy so she leans on the desk. The last thing she hears is a voice screaming, ''Danvers!'' and the last thing she feels is arms wrapping around her body.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me long enough to update this ;)

i.

She wakes up slowly, feeling a bit nauseous, and looks at the ceiling. It's not her ceiling. Her ceiling is green, this one is white. Where the hell is she?

She starts looking around.

''Oh'', she lets out. It all starts to make sense as she remembers where she was before passing out.

She is at the hospital.

There was a bank robbery, that turned into a dangerous hostage situation.

The President's son was there.

Lena Luthor was there.

Lena Luthor, who flirted with her as if they weren't in a mess of a situation.

She shakes her head, and then stops when a shot of pain hits her shoulder and neck.

 _Oh right._ She thinks.  _I got shot._

She reaches for the button to call the nurse station and presses it.

She doesn't wait long.

''Hey Captain Danvers glad to see you awake.'', a woman she doesn't recognize says as she enters her hospital room a few seconds later, ''I already called for Doctor Danvers, she should be here soon. Let me check your vitals while we wait. I'm Olivia Dunham, the nurse in charge of you today.

The woman makes her way to Kara's right side and starts looking at the devices attached to Kara's body, ''How long was I out?'' the blonde asks.

''You were in surgery for about 3 hours, Doctor Danvers will explain everything regarding that. And then you have been sleeping for around 13 more.''

''Okay.'' Kara says just as Alex makes her way into the room. Her sister looks at the nurse and gives her a small smile, ''I can take it from here Dunham.''

The nurse nods and hands over the files, she looks at Kara ''See you later Captain.''

The blonde offers the woman a tiny smile, ''Please call me Kara.''

''Will do.'' the nurse says as she walks away.

Alex's soft face turns into an angry one as she stares at her sister, ''Kara what the hell?!'' she pretty much yells.

''Hello to you too Doc.''

Alex scoffs, ''You scared the hell out of me did you know that?''

Kara rolls her eyes, ''Can you get me some water?"' the younger Danvers asks.

''Not if you keep rolling your eyes at me'' the brunette answers but makes her move to grab the cup of water resting on the table near Kara's bed. She gives the blonde water slowly.

''That's enough, thank you. And I know, I know it was a risky plan. How did it turn out by the way? Any casualties? And how many shots did I take because it hurts _everywhere_.''

The doctor sighs, ''Well I did what you asked me to do, with some help from Lena Luthor. No death among civilians nor agents. Only three hostages and one agent got hurt during the rescue but nothing serious. All the robbers were killed though. Your squad really is as amazing as I thought.'' Alex pauses, ''Oh and you took two hits, one in the space between your neck and shoulder - you got lucky no major arteries were in the way - and one right on your spleen so we had to remove it.''

Kara is frowning, ''Lena Luthor helped you?''

''Really? That's the part you paid attention to?'' Alex says with a smirk.

Kara rolls her eyes, of course her sister remembered how flirty the blonde's encounter with the business woman had been and _of course_ Alex was going to tease her till her death.

''She is outside by the way.''

The captain's eyes go wide, ''What?''

''Lena Luthor is outside your hospital bedroom. She had to come here to get her wounds checked after everything went down, and when she heard you had been shot and was in surgery she refused to leave. Something about needing to thank you.''

''Oh.''

Alex smirks again, ''Yeah _oh._ Should I let her in?''

''Are you insane?'' Kara says in a high pitch voice, ''I must look awful right now, no way.'' she says shaking her head.

''I knew it!''

''Knew what?''

''You are interested in her.'' Alex says in a singing voice.

''I- I am not!'' the blonde says as her cheeks feel warm, and she knows she is blushing. _Damn it_. ''Just- just because she is super pretty, brave and funny does not mean I am _interested_ in her.''

''Sure thing sis. I'm letting her in, this is going to be so funny to see.''

''Alex! Alex!'' she screams, but her sister is already gone. ''Fuck!'' she whispers to herself. She sits up a little bit straighter and tries fixing her hair and making sure she is all covered. She is half through with fixing the hospital sheets when there's a knock on the door.

''Come in!'' she yells.

The door opens and... _Shit.. she is prettier than I remembered._

''Hey'', the brunette says shyly as she steps inside the room, followed by Alex, ''I won't take much of your time I just wanted to thank you in person.'' She gives a Kara such a tiny but warm smile it makes the blonde's heart beat a little bit faster.

''You didn't have to Miss Luthor.''

''Please call me Lena, and of course I did Captain Danvers, you saved my life.''

Kara smiles at how cute the other woman is being, ''Well if I'm calling you Lena...''

''Kara it is.''

Silence falls in the room as the two just stare at each other. It doesn't last long as Alex's pager goes off. She sighs and reaches for the devide, checking it before looking at Kara and making her way till her sister's side. She gives the younger Danvers a kiss on the forehead, ''I'm glad you are okay, never scare me like this again.'' she says as she pulls away, ''I'm serious Kara.''

''Yes ma'am.''

Alex rolls her eyes, ''I'm needed at the ER, I will see you later.''

Kara nods and watches as Alex turns to Lena, ''Please go home Lena, you need to rest and the crackhead over there isn't going anywhere till at least tomorrow.''

''Hey I'm right here!'' Kara saying pouting.

Lena laughs and the blonde's pout goes away because _Holy shit that's a beautiful sound._ Kara wants to hear it again.

''Thanks Alex I will don't worry.''

The doctor gives the woman a smile, ''Good.'', and leaves the room.

''So you and my sister became friends during the hours I was out apparently.'' Kara says amused.

Lena nods, ''Yes I guess we did. She is an incredible woman.''

''She is.''

The brunette tilts her head to the right, looking at Kara with a fondness the blonde can't explain but already loves, ''So, how are you feeling?''

Kara chuckles and then hisses in pain, ''Like a truck ran over me at least twice. I bet I look like it too'' Kara says, suddenly feeling self conscious.

''You are gorgeous Kara, you have nothing to worry about.''

''Says you.'', the blonde says instantly. _Because seriously has this woman looked in the mirror lately?_

Lena grins at her and she can't help but smile back.

''Seriously though, you didn't say to stay and wait for me to wake up.''

''Yes I did.'' the brunette says firmly, and then she bites her lower lip, ''Not only to thank you though.''

''No?'' is all Kara manages to say.

Lena shakes her head, ''You own me coffee.''

The swat captain blushes, ''Yes I do, I remember that.''

The woman standing in front of her hospital bed smirks, ''Good. Just wanted to be sure you did.''

Kara nods, not sure what to say, instead she just stares at Lena. The brunette stares back for a few seconds before breaking the silence, ''Alex has my personal phone number. Call me when you are back on your feet okay?''

''Okay I will.''

''Get better soon Captain Danvers. I hope I will see you again soon.''

And before Kara has the chance to register it the woman smiles at her and leaves. ''I hope so too.'' she says to a now empty room.

* * *

ii.

''Little Danvers if you don't call her right now I _will_ hurt you.''

''That's rude. Don't be rude Maggie.''

The cop rolls her eyes, ''Your sister is impossible Alex.''

''Don't I know it.''

Almost two months have passed since she left the hospital. 47 days to be more precise. 48 days since she last saw Lena Luthor... and she has yet to call the woman. Not that she has been able to stop thinking or talking about the brunette it seems.

''It's not that I don't want to. It's just... too long has passed she probably doesn't even remember me.''

Alex sighs heavily, ''Trust me she does.''

''What?'' Kara ask her, eyes widden. Maggie just giggles.

''We kept in touch okay? We never stopped talking and her company is starting to work on the medical tech field so we have been recently meeting for lunch. And trust me'' Alex pauses looking at her sister's eyes, ''She remembers you.''

''Alex! Why didn't you tell me that?'' Kara screams.

The older Danvers shrugs, ''I don't know, at first I thought you were only nervous and would call her right away but then you didn't and instead you have been super busy being back at work and with physiotherapy for your shoulder I thought you had just lost interest.''

''I didn't!''

''Oh.''

''Is it too late, is she seeing anymore?"

''I don't think so.''

''Okay I'm going to call her.''

''Finally!'' Maggie yells a little bit loudly. 

* * *

iii.

The call is excruciatingly, agonizingly awkward at first.

Lena answers with anger and distrust saying that if the caller is a journalist she will have them in prison.

Kara lets out a laugh at that and answers saying she is usually the one sending people to jail.

It takes the brunette a second to recover and reply, ''Captain Danvers?'' Kara hears her asking.

''Yes and I told you to call me Kara.''

''That was long ago, I didn't know if it still applied.''

Kara sighs, ''I'm sorry'' she says, looking at the city from her balcony, ''I'm sorry it took so long to call, things have been crazy.''

''It's okay, it's okay I understand. It's just'' there's a small pause, ''Surprising, to receive a call from you.''

''I can imagine.'' Kara says with a sad smile. A sad smile she is happy Lena can't see, ''So'', she starts before she loses her courage, ''Can we get coffee together sometime?''

''I thought you were never going to ask.''

''How does tomorrow sound?"

''Perfect. Text me the time and place and I will be there.''

''Okay I will.''

''Last time you told me that it took you 2 months to do it Kara.''

The blonde opens her mouth in surprise but before she answers Lena's voice comes through the phone again, ''I'm kidding! I'm just teasing you. Good night Kara.''

Kara giggles, shaking her head, ''Good night Lena.''


End file.
